


Shared Sentiments

by Lululeigh



Series: Death Parade Drabbles [2]
Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me be the blanket that keeps you warm.<br/>Snuggle up tightly wrapped within your arms.<br/>As you cuddle me.<br/>Like you been missing me.<br/>Leaving me no room to even breathe." <br/>-Jeffery Conyers; Let Me Be It</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble number two for the Death Parade prompts that I have had submitted to me! I'm still taking prompts by the way if you want to request something!   
> For this drabble, the prompt was:   
> "Are you still taking DecimxOnna requests? Can you write them directly after having sex for the first time and them laying in bed together? :) Thanks!"   
> Enjoy! And keep in mind, this was written around when episode 5 came out (I believe, I cannot quite remember!)

“… Are you?” 

The voice came quietly from the darkness, a gentle and reassuring hand touching her arm as she heard the shuffle of sheets against body parts beside her. She knew exactly who it was, and even though she could not see him, it was comforting to know that he was right there. 

“Are you alright? I didn’t… injure you, did I?” 

A quiet chuckle came from the petite figure beside him, the woman rolling over onto her side so that she could face him, looking him over as the small light from the bedside table allowed her take in all of his beauty. Decim truly was perfect in every way, the light illuminating his finer features; the angles of his jaw, the well-toned muscles in his arms, and the way his hair fell, framing his face in the most attractive of ways. 

He lay on his side, slightly propped up on one arm as he watch her, a mild expression of concern spread across his face. The cheeks of the arbiter were flushed slightly, as were the woman’s, the intoxicating smell of pleasure and sweat still on their brains, unsure if they had imagined the passionate event that had just taken place. 

The red lipstick kisses on Decim’s chest mixed with the still raw scratches begged to prove them wrong. 

“I’m fine,” she smiled up at him, those divine lips of hers out stretched over perfect white teeth, assuring him that she was okay. Even though the woman had been in control most of the time, Decim was still concerned that he may have hurt her in some form, worried as well that she may have not enjoyed herself. 

“Lay down with me, I know you’re tired. We can clean all our mess up in the morning.” She tugged on his hand lightly, and he took the hint, taking his place beside her as he lay on his side. Watching for a look of disapproval, he cautiously draped his arm over her, pulling their bodies closer together to keep the both of the warm. The temperatures tended to drop in Quindecim during the night, and as he pulled the blankets around them, the woman relaxed against his chest, succumbing to the need for sleep after such rigorous activities. 

Decim could only smile, stroking her long and flowing hair gently with his fingers, allowing himself to calm down as well, the presence of the woman he loved in his arms bringing him to slumber. 

“Good night, Kurokami no Onna. May your dreams treat you sweetly.”


End file.
